The Letters Found
by OMeggy89
Summary: Twenty years after the story The Letters Never Sent Edward and Bella are married and have moved from Alaska to Chicago. In the process of moving, Bella found the letters he had sent.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Letters Found

**Summary:** Twenty years after the story The Letters Never Sent__Edward and Bella are married and have moved from Alaska to Chicago. In the process of moving, Bella found the letters he had sent.

**Rating: **PG/PG-13

**A/N: **This story takes place after New Moon and I know it is probably going to be a cheesy sequel but do enjoy.

**Chapter One **

**BPOV**

Edward and I had just moved to Chicago, and the moving in process was incredibly easy to do. That probably had something to do with the fact that we are both Vampires and can carry two or three boxes at a time and have super speed that helps the process go by a lot faster indeed. However, there was one box that fascinated me because my husband, Edward Cullen, was being so secretive about the contents. He didn't bother to unpack he just took it straight from the moving truck and to the back of the closet in our bedroom. Being overly curious has always been a problem for me. Like, my curiosity when I first met Edward and had to figure out exactly what he was because I knew that he was not human. I couldn't help myself from wondering what he was trying to hide from me, and I battled with my conscience trying to decide if I should just go and look and see what was in the box, what harm would it do? Though what if it did cause harm, would I want to know if the content was bad?

Well, as they say, curiosity kills the cat. I went to our bedroom door and closed it and locked it before moving on to the closet. I know that the locked doors would be no stop for my husband, but at least it would give me more time to get rid of what I was doing before I let him in. I pulled down the box and went and sat down on the ground, and leaned against the bed as I opened the box.

Inside the box was a small wooden chest and nothing else. I did not know why he had to put this chest inside of another box, but I was very curious to find out. When I opened it, I saw a CD, a picture, and a number of envelops. I didn't recognize any of these items until I saw the picture. The picture was of Edward and I knew it was right before the dark time in my human life when he left me. Edward thought that when I would forget most of my human life, especially that particular memory, and I would let him think that way, even though it was not true. I knew if he did know that I remembered it, he would live the rest of our existence in guilt. We looked happy in the picture, I noted as I set the picture to the side and went on with my exploration of what was in the chest.

Upon looking at the CD, I immediately remembered what it was and I remembered looking for this CD constantly after he left. On the CD were the lullaby that Edward had written me, and the song, which he called 'Esme's song', which was a song he had written for his mother. I loved my Lullaby, the sweet melodies and the passion that went into it. I then moved onto the envelopes, and picked one up.

The envelopes were all addressed to me and it confused me as to why I had never received these letters from him. I pulled the paper from the envelope and opened it and I read the date and it hit me. These were letters that he wrote me when we were apart when he left me.

_Bella,_

_I take it back my angel. I love you, more then I love anything else. I thought that I could tell myself that I did not love you, and I would eventually not. I was so wrong, but not in leaving._

My eyes skimmed over those words and I knew that if I could still cry, I would be. Of course I already know that he still loved me while he was gone now, but there was something about reading it even though it was weeks, maybe days after he left me, that just brought on the emotions again. I hated to see him punish himself like he did at the end of the letter. I almost wish I could go back to that time and take away the pain that he was feeling when he wrote me that. I guess it brought something different on knowing that he felt as unhappy during that time as I did. I guess it is what has made us closer now then we were before those horrible months.

I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and I quickly put away the letters back into the box and stashed it back in the closet right as I heard Edward try and open the door and then knock.

"Bella?" I heard him call my name and I quickly righted myself so that it would not look like I was upset. The nice thing was that Edward still couldn't hear my thoughts. I unlocked the door right as he was turning the doorknob and he fell into me as we both fell to the floor.

"Why was the door locked?" He asked as he rolled off of me.

"No reason," was all I said as I went to stand up again and helped him up onto his own feet. "I just needed some time without intrusions."

Edward nodded his head, believing what I had said. I would have to send him off and get some time to read the rest of those letters another time. I would remember what I had read, because it made me realize that he felt as bad when he left as I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is just a random Edward's point of view chapter that kind of talks about what he think bella is up to blah blah blah. This is pretty much a companion to chapter one that I forgot to add! **

**EPOV**

I was happy that Bella and I had broken off from our family for a little while. It could not be denied that we both needed some time just for the two of us, because let's be honest, trying to make love to your wife with your whole family of vampires in the house was not easy. Bella wanted this as much as I did and we ended up making love before we even unpacked the truck with all of the boxes of our stuff. Bella was making me the happiest vampire alive, and it was not just because of our marital activities. It felt great having her around me all the time, and I no longer regretted my decision to change her. I know now that it was the right thing to do.

My Bella had been acting weird today though, she had locked herself in our bedroom and I did not know. My mind had lots of thoughts of why she could of done it, but I didn't like any of THOSE thoughts. The thoughts running through my mind was that maybe she didn't want to be with me, and maybe she needed some time to herself. I didn't like those thoughts of Bella not needing me. She had been acting suspiciously since that time. I had been finding her sitting alone contemplating something, and even though I still could not read her mind I could tell when she was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking?" I would keep asking her and she would jump up, startled that I was standing right beside her. She should of known I was there with her Vampire senses but I seemed to keep catching her by surprise. This was not normal, and there was defiantly something going on, but I did not know what it was. I was going to find out what was bothering my Bella, and figure out what she was not telling me.

"Oh nothing," was her answer every time I would question her. She would tell me not to worry about it and that it was none of my concern. Did she not love me anymore? Was she thinking of leaving me? Had I done something wrong? I think I will go mad if I don't figure out what's going on. Since she is obviously not going to tell me, I think I am going to have to find out for myself.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short guys. It is actually supposed to be apart of Chapter One. I am going to be posting another chapter that is in Bella's POV sometime this afternoon but we shall see! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Okay so here is when Bella finds the second Letter. I hate to say this but I think this is going to be the last and final chapter. I did not plan on having this big story actually I did not plan on doing this chapter anyways. So this is going to have the rest of the letters in it without snippets. For those who don't know what letters I am referring to. Read ****The Letters Never Sent ****Thank you all for reading! **

**BPOV**

After I read that first letter, I took every opportunity that I could to sneak away and read more. However, this was easier said then done. Edward had grown suspicious and was not letting me out of his site, which was making everything difficult. Don't get me wrong, I love my husband but I do need time to myself sometimes. Right now Edward was not letting that happen. It normally bugged me that Edward could not read my mind, but right now I could not have been more thankful that he could not because it meant that he would not know the amount of though that I was giving to that letter I had read.

To see the amount of contemplation that he had in order to stop him self from running back to me was hard to read. All memories dealing with our time apart were still hard for me but Edward could not know that. As far as he was concerned I had lost those memories when I became a Vampire.

It had been a week since I had read the letters, and when Edward said he wanted to go running, I opted out saying that I had some things I needed to take care of around the house. He acted suspicious as to what I could need to do, but he did not question me on it. After I could not longer here his feet running over the ground, I ran up to our room and closed the door. I grabbed the box from the closet and pulled out the wooden chest from the closet and se tit on the floor in front of me. I took out the CD and the picture, and went to the sound system and put the CD on. I wanted to listen to this CD while I read the letter. I opened up the second one and read it over.

The second I read Tanya's name I could not help the growl that escaped my chest. She had been nothing but problems to me since the second that Edward and I had gotten back together, and the fact that she assumed that because Edward and I were not together it did not mean that she could move in and make her moves on him. I had to agree with him though, because they were my thoughts exactly. Why couldn't we just be back then? Why did everything have to be so difficult for us? Why couldn't we just be in love with each other like we had been since day one? I laughed at the handcuffing, I almost did do that until he assured me that he was not going anywhere. I remember contemplating handcuffing him to me anyways despite what he said, but he could easily just break out of them. Even thought I already knew this, it felt amazing knowing that he did still love me even though we had been apart.

I moved onto the next letter, and it was going on about how jealous he was to see me with Jacob, and I had no sympathy for him. Jacob had been there to pick up the peaces that he left behind, and now Jacob would not even speak to me. The fact that he had been in Forks and I did not even know it, showed just out of it I had been at the time. I asked myself why he had not come to see me when he was in Forks, I know he said a clean break and all, but it doesn't mean he couldn't of come and said a quick hello. Well, I don't think it would have been a quick hello because chances are I would of cuffed him to me at that point in time. Or, I would not believe that he is real and I would fall deeper into the slum that I had been in. I put the letter on the floor beside the other two that I have read, and moved onto the next one. These letters were interesting, because Edward never spoke about that time of my private life because he was hoping that it would go with all of my other memories. I wonder how he would react if he knew that I really did remember.

The fourth letter actually made me laugh. It had been about my extreme sports phase. I remembered the fun I had on the motorbikes and the many trips that I had to the emergency room only hoping that it would be Carlisle who worked on me and made me better. I always heard Edward's voice when I did it, he didn't know that though. He thought I was doing it to disobey him, but it was a chance to escape the pain that he had caused me. I read the part about the Volterra and it made me think back to the day that I had raced through the main square trying to get to Edward before he did something that I know would get him killed. It did almost get me killed by a bunch of psycho Vampires, but hey, what else is new? I liked the part where he said he couldn't live without me and my mind could not help but go back to the time when he left me, alone, in a forest. If he could not live without me then he did a good job of showing it at that moment. Anyone who read the letter would know that he was sincere and that he really meant what he said. They would see that he loved me a lot and would do anything to protect me, even if it meant leaving me. That letter joined the other ones as I picked up the next one.

Immediately I regretted opening the letter because I knew what one it was. It was from when he thought that I was dead, when he thought that I had committed suicide when I jumped off of the cliff. I hated Rosalie when I saw her again after that time, because none of the events with the Volterra would of happened if she had not told Edward that I had jumped off of that cliff when she really did not know if I was dead or not. To say I hated Rose would be a little bit unfair, but I really wanted nothing more then to slap her right across her pretty face, but I knew as a human I would never be able to get away with it without hurting myself. As I read more and more of the letter I could feel the control I had on my emotions slipping away. There were only a few things that I hated more then being away from Edward, and that was watching Edward take the blame for something that was not his fault and seeing him any kind of pain. In this letter, he had been experiencing both, and it was all at my expense. I started to sob as I read over the letter again as it finally slipped from my fingers, as I started dry sobbing uncontrollably.

My emotion had gotten so far out of control that I did not even hear Edward come home and come running up the stairs. He would have been able to hear me from miles away, and at this point I did not care if he found that I knew about the letters. He needed to know that I remembered now, and I know he would blame himself again. Knowing he would blame himself kicked my emotions in to over drive as he broke down the locked door and looked down at the opened letters that were at my feet.

"Where did you find these Bella?" He asked as he came over to m and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't answer right away, I just wrapped my arms around him and held on for dear life, whispering to him how sorry I was for all the pain that I had caused him when I jumped off of the cliff, whispering how sorry I was for not telling him that I remembered the time when he had left and how it still haunted me.

"I saw you put the box up in the closet, and I found all of this," I said once I had calmed down. I pointed toward the letters in front of me, the picture, and toward the sound system where the CD was currently playing. "I got curious Edward, I am a curious person and I wanted to know what was secretive that I could not see."

"I didn't want you to remember the horrible time," he said and I sighed.

"I have always remembered, I just didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. I wish you had sent me these letters it would of made things easier to know you were suffering as much as I was."

Edward nodded and wrapped his arms around me even more as he picked up a letter and read it. He sighed and just sat there. This was one of the times that I wished that I knew what he was thinking.

**EPOV**

She had found the letters that I had written to her so long ago, and it turns out that she does remember everything that happened back then. I was shocked that she had kept it from me, but I was not surprised. My Bella had always been a selfless person and would do anything to make sure that I was not in any kind of pain. That is exactly what she had done just now. I loved her for it. What she said made sense to me though, maybe things would have been better for her if I had not done a clean break, maybe things would have been okay with us as just friends or pen pals. Maybe so many things would not have happened if she had gotten to read these letters at the time that they were written.

I shouldn't think of the past though, what's important, is that she now knew what it was like for me leaving her, and I hoped that if anything this would bring us even closer together then we already are. When I heard her sobbing, I thought that something bad had happened, and when I reached the door and it was locked I was even more worried then I was before. She was fine though, well physically at least. It was times like these that I wish that I could read her mind, because it would of at least given me some kind of warning as to why she for one, did not want to come running with me when she loves to run, and another, why she had been so secretive lately about what was on her mind. I should of known that she had found the letters. I should have done a better job hiding them.

She found the letters and she didn't care. It was not a big deal and she did not think any different of me. As I held her, I realized that if anything it has made her love me more then she did before. We were going to be just fine.

-The End-

**A/N: Well that was the sequel. I hope you guys all liked it. I know it was not very long but I have so many other things to do that I do not have time to write this story anymore so I decided to just end it like this. I am sorry if anyone is expecting me to go onto every emotion that Bella has, but to be quite honest I don't like Bella. I think she is whiny and a bit to needy so that's why I mostly write stuff about Edward or from Edwards POV. I don't know when or if I will be posting another Twilight story. Thanks for reading everyone! **


End file.
